The Dragyan Sisters
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATED CH 10 . Re-doing an old, old story of mine. Takes place a month after the Cell Game. Please read for full, complet summary inside.
1. Arrival

**Summary: **Around the time of Planet Vegeta, a small planet lay a few light-years away inhabited by a race known as Dragyans. Dragyans were half-breeds of the Saiyan race and the Dragon race, an experiment that had gone horribly wrong by the Saiyan scientist's and thus sending those experiments to a planet where they had to make their own life. After years of waiting for revenge for the life they were given, two Dragyan sisters were finally ready for their revenge, but Frieza had beaten them to the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Now, years later, they had gotten word that two Saiyans had survived the blast and were living on the planet known as Earth. Their mission: Hunt down and kill the last remaining Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I do own Fira and Renkia.

/..../ Thinking

* * *

Somewhere deep in space, a small ship was flying pass stars and planets, determine to get to it's destination on time. Inside, sat two Dragyan sisters. Well, on was sleeping and the other was staring at the screen. Fira was bored to say the least. They've been traveling for nearly months trying to find Earth, and since it wasn't in their database, they had to scan almost every planet to see what kind of life form was on it. They knew most of the planets here but now they were in parts of space they've never been too. Not wanting her sister to miss such wonders, she figured out a way to wake her sleeping sister and got up to go to the small kitchen. She returned seconds later with a small bucket of ice cold water and stood over Renkia.

"Wake up sister dear." Nothing. She tried one more time. "Time to wake up sleepy-head." Still nothing. Leaving her no other choice, she said her prayers and dumped the water on Renkia.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Renkia yelled, shooting up from her seat. She looked passed drenched purple hair and saw Fira rolling on the floor. "You think this is funny? You just ruined my make-up."

Fira stopped laughing and looked up at her sister. "Well, now that you put it that way, it's not funny."

"Thank you."

"It's hilarious."

"If you two are done playing around, I believe I have found planet Earth," the computer beeped. While Renkia went to change Fira took her place by the controls and looked up at the screen that showed a planet with land and water. "If my calculations are correct and comparing data to other species, this is an unknown planet with unknown species."

Renkia returned and sat next to her sister and looked at the planet. "So that's Earth? Looks like a nice place to live and that's where I'm confused. If Saiyan's live there, why isn't it destroyed?"

"I guess we'll have to find out when we land. Computer, how long until we reach Earth's atmosphere?" The ship suddenly started shaking as Fira finished the sentence. "Cancel that question because I think we have arrived. Seatbelt on Renkia. It's gonna be a bumpy landing."

* * *

"Man, this is the life," Yamcha said, leaning back in his seat, taking a gulp of the ice tea he held. It was nice sunny afternoon, and everyone was at Master Roshi's for a small get together. It was a month since the Cell Games and everyone that was killed by Cell was wished back to life. Even Goku. Since then, Bulma said once a month they were going to have a get together and just relax, which meant no fighting. "So when are you going back to the future Trunks?"

"Well, I contacted my mom and she said everything was going okay so I thought I would stay here for a week and relax before heading back."

"You're starting to sound like me when I'm trying to get out of doing homework," Gohan said, then under his breath so his mom didn't hear him said," but at least you can get away with it." Everyone at the table laughed but stopped when Chichi and Bulma came back out with sandwiches. After the sandwiches were gone, they started talking about all their adventures they had when they first met and thinking nothing can go wrong.

* * *

**Central City**

"Mommy, mommy. Can I get a toy spaceship?" a boy asked, pointing to a spaceship in the window as he and his mother walked passed.

"Maybe later. We need to get these errands done first." The woman pulled her son with when she felt the ground shake. Thinking it was an earthquake, she grabbed her son and ran to the nearest doorway, keeping her head down and covering her son's. She could hear other people yelling and scream for cover as the shaking got stronger.

"Mommy look. A real spaceship," her son said. She lifted her head up and couldn't believe her eyes. There, falling down towards the middle of Central City was a silver and green spaceship. She picked her son up and ran from her hiding spot and inside a close department as the ship finally crashed into the city. Sirens were going off and people were running around to help those who didn't get out of the way in time and those who wanted to see what was going on.

"What is it? Where did it come from? Is it friendly?" Those were the questions everyone was asking one another but no one had an answer. Suddenly, the ship made a hissing noise and the door opened, reveling two figures jumping from the ship. "They're girls."

"What do you think Renkia? Can you sense them here?" Fira asked, staring at these strange creatures. So far these creatures didn't make a move towards them so she wasn't going to either. Renkia and she can be nice when not provoked. It was the Dragon in them, but attack and then their Saiyan side shows. After a few minutes Renkia smiled and looked at her. "That look you're giving me you found them?"

"Well, it could be one of them but I'm not sure. There are some power levels that are low but some are being hidden."

"Then where to?"

"Over there, about fifteen miles towards the mountains." Renkia took one step when someone was yelling for "people" to get out of the way. She looked up and saw a man pushing his way towards them, holding a strange looking stick with another man behind him, holding a strange looking box.

"Excuse me people from another planet. Can you tell us your names and why you came to Earth?" /Oh this is going to raise the rates once this gets aired. /

"Who are you?" Fira asked, taking a step back and getting into somewhat of a fighting stance. She felt no threat from this creature but they had to be on their guard.

"I'm a reporter for Channel 5 news and we're on the air as we speak. See? Just look straight into that video camera and the whole world will see you. Now, where did you come from?"

Renkia and Fira looked at each other and knew that his was going to be a long day.


	2. Found?

"So, do you think they saw?" Renkia asked, sitting at a small table outside a cafe. It was an hour after they "landed" on Central City and after getting information out of that annoying creature, they were able to figure out how to blend in. It appears these creatures are called humans, this is the planet Earth, and in order to fit in they have to wear clothes like these humans do. So after asking all the proper questions they found a department store and got some clothes, with the help of stealing some money from these people of course, and even traded their green tinted skin for human skin, also with the help of the humans.

"Well, that guy did say everyone was watching so I'm guessing they were unless they live like turtle hermits," Fira said, taking a sip of her latte. "Wow. This is really good. I can see why those Saiyan's didn't want to blow up this planet," she whispered as people walked passed. They still stared but it seemed they moved on once Renkia flew the ship to a secluded area and joined her later. It also helped that Fira whipped out all their memory of them ever landing.

"So, what should our first course of action be then? We don't even know where to begin and I lost sight of that power I felt when we landed."

"Well, I think it's best to feel this place out. Find out area's where they could be and if we find them follow them to see what we're up against. Remember, it's been years since planet Vegeta was blown up that I'm sure these Saiyan's are stronger than before." Fira stood up and walked down the sidewalk when she felt a power that felt familiar but different. She looked at Renkia to see if she sensed it and saw her sister's eyes darting back and fourth. They continued walking, keep an eye out and passed a group of people walking in the other direction. One man with three eyes, a clown looking midget, a bald midget, and kid with spiky black hair. They just continued walking, not making any notice and the group did the same, but the sisters knew from just the small ki they felt, these were no ordinary people, and that kid was the one they felt the familiar ki but once again, there was something different about it. There was something about them that put a smile to Fira and Renkia's face. When they rounded the corner, they stopped and just looked at one another.

"They are different from these other humans," Fira said.

"Yes, such power and I feel they are hiding more. Though it's not the power I felt before, it was pretty close to it," Renkia said, taking a peek around the corner. She saw the group had also stopped but that was because of the DON'T WALK sign flashing. "Why don't I follow these people while you look around some more? See if you can get information from them."

Fira nodded and watched her sister walk down the street as the group continued to walk. She turned her attention to the street in front of her and started on her way. She pretty much blended in. Sure she was short, but she looked just like any ordinary human girl that's out for relaxation. She stopped in front of a shoe store and stared at her reflection. Her short blond hair hung loosely down to her shoulders while her blue shirt and jean pants hung loosely on her body. What her father would say if he found they traded their Dragyan clothing and looks for that of a human. He would be disappointed but he would also understand it was for a mission. It wasn't like they were going to stay here. Shrugging off her thoughts, she continued down the street when she looked up to see another small group walking towards her. One guy with spiky black hair, a small man with hair sticking up, a man with purple hair, and a man with scars on his face.

/They have the same ki as those others, give or take a few./ She held her head high and walked passed them and felt two ki that she couldn't mistaken for Saiyan coming from the guy with spiky hair and the small guy with the hair sticking up, and then she also felt that familiar ki but it was different. /The purple hair guy has the same ki as the spiky black hair kid. / She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the crosswalk sign changed to DON'T WALK and she took one step off the curb when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey, you should pay more attention," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw the guy with spiky black hair smile down at her. "You almost got hit by that car."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I should be more careful. Thank you for stopping me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the sign changed." /That's it. Stay calm. He's calm as well and from the looks of it, he might not even know who or what you are. /

"It was no problem. Just be careful." Goku removed his hand from her shoulder and joined the others, who really didn't seem to turn around to look at them before moving on.

/Could they be Kakkorot and Prince Vegeta?/ She turned around and waited until they were out of eyesight before following them from a distance, making sure to keep her ki as low as possible. /I wonder if Renkia is having any luck. /

Renkia, who was on the other side of the city, wasn't having any luck. She actually lost those people and she didn't know how. She stepped out of the mall she followed them in and looked around her. She followed them into the mall after the bald midget said he needed to get his girlfriend something and walked into a clothing store. After that, they all separated and that's where she lost them. Looking down rows she couldn't find them anywhere and she even searched the whole mall on foot. Unknown to her, she was now the one being watched.

"She's good, I'll give her that," Krillin said, looking at her from an alleyway across from her. It was only dark and secluded area they could hide without being seen.

"Yeah. She followed us for a good thirty minutes," Gohan said. "Do you think she's the one we saw on TV? She looks different."

"I agree but there's something in her ki that gives her away," Tien said. "It seems they decided to change their clothes and looks."

"How's that?" Chauzo asked, sitting on Gohan's shoulder. "We saw the live broadcast."

"I don't know but I think we better go and meet up with Goku and the others. Maybe Vegeta can finally tell us more about these girls he seems to know so much about." Tien watched as the girl ran in the other direction and then took off towards Master Roshi's.

"I can't believe I lost them," Renkia said to herself as she stopped running and walked. "They were right there and then poof. Gone."

"You're not the only one," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Fira walking towards her. "I lost sight of a group as well and the Saiyan's were among them."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I never forget a power level such as the Saiyan's. They have a different feeling to them and I got it off two of them. I also felt that same ki but something was different about from another man in the group."

The sisters looked at each other and then at the sky. They could already tell night was about to fall upon them so their search would have to wait until tomorrow. At least they had an idea of where to look and who to look for.


	3. Small story of the Dragyans

**An Hour ago**

Yamcha was sitting inside Master Roshi's watching the baseball game that came on later that afternoon, and since Bulma said this was a day of relaxation he was relaxing... In front of the TV.

_"And it looks like a homerun from here folks. If this ball goes over the fence then the...We interrupt this program to bring you a live broadcast we just received from downtown Central City."_

"What the hell is this?" Yamcha asked, frustrated that his game was interrupted. /Probably about Mr. Satan again. / He was about to get up and go back outside but was stopped when he glanced at the TV and saw two light green skin girls.

_"Good afternoon and I am reporting live from downtown Central City where an alien spaceship just crashed right in front of millions of people. I'm standing here with the two outsiders as I speak..."_

"Hey guys! You might want to check this out!" Yamcha yelled, turning the TV up more as everyone walked in to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Tien asked, and then gasped at the TV.

_"Who are you?" the young girl asked. She was wearing a dark blue body suit and armor that looked similar to Saiyan armor. "I'm a reporter for Channel 5 news and we're on the air as we speak. See? Just look straight into that video camera and the whole world will see you. Now, where did you come from?" There was no answer but the girl looked at the other girl, who whore the exact same clothing, and then walked off. The camera was still following them when they suddenly stopped and motioned the reporter over to them but the camera man to stay where he was. Everyone watched as the girls touched his shoulder and spoke to him very quietly and then let him go before going on his way. He returned to the camera but looked in a daze._

"What is going on? Who are those girls?" Bulma asked, watching as the reporter asked what they were doing in downtown Central City. Then the ship flew up and blasted away has the girl from before flew up into the air and shot something from her hand, sending the whole screen into a bright orange flash. Two seconds later, the flash vanished and the girl was nowhere to be seen and it seemed everyone there didn't know what was going on and then went about their day.

/Could they possibly be? No way, / Vegeta thought, ignoring everyone that was talking around him. /Father said they had no technology from their planet and no one has heard from them in hundreds of years. But if they have survived, how did they find this planet and what are they doing here? / "Alright, listen up because I'm only going to be saying this once." That got everyone's attention. "We need to go to Central City and find those girls but don't make any sudden moves.

"Sudden moves? Vegeta, that girl just shot a blast at all those people!" Bulma said, holding baby Trunks close.

"Woman, don't argue with me right now. As you could tell those people are fine, they just forgot what was going on. Now, we need to split up and find those brats. Be back here in an hour." With that Vegeta took off out of the house and into the sky.

"Um. That was a little weird. Even for Vegeta," Krillin said. He looked at Goku to see what his friend had to say and he only got a nod, telling them they were going along with Vegeta on this since he seems to know what might be going on. They all took off towards Central City and split up from there.

"Man, what does Vegeta know about these girls," Krillin asked has he and his friends walked down the street, a couple of streets away from Goku and the others.

"I don't know but this is Vegeta we're talking about," Gohan said. Their group walked down the street when they passed two girls, none of them making eye contact and kept their pace the same. "Krillin, did you just?"

"Yeah I did," came the response.

"It felt unbalanced," Tien said, walking behind the two. He then felt that power level right behind them but it was a little lower than normal he almost missed it and it was only one, not two he felt.

"Do we just keep walking?" Chaozu asked, jumping onto Gohan's shoulders since they seemed to have picked up their pace a little.

"Yeah. It seems they have split up too so let her make the first move," Tien said. /Could this power be way Vegeta said no sudden moves? /

**Other side of the city**

"So what's going on dad?" Trunks asked, walking beside his father and friends. "This isn't like you."

"For once just shut up and listen. I need to be one hundred percent sure before any action can be taken." That was all Vegeta said when he lifted his head a little to see a girl standing in front of a store looking at shoes and then walked on. He made sure he was closer to her as they passed because she looked like the girl from the news but with human looks and clothing. As he guessed, he felt an unbalanced ki coming off her and luckily Goku and the others didn't say nor look at her as they passed.

Goku felt something unbalanced in the girl he just passed, and even though everyone kept on going, his curiosity got the best of him and he turned around, expecting the girl to be looking at them but instead she was looking straight ahead and walking towards cars that were getting ready to go on green. He left the group and reached the girl just as she was about to step off the sidewalk. He felt her ki jump a little when he touched her shoulder but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Hey, you should pay more attention. You almost got hit by that car." She said her thank you, saying she was deep in thought, and continued on.

"Kakkorot. I told you no sudden movements," Vegeta said once Goku joined them.

"I couldn't let her get hit and I felt her ki when I startled her. There's more to this than you're tell us, isn't there?" Goku had his serious face on as they walked on. The unbalance he felt was like a fight between two different ki's trying to take control over one another.

"Let's get back to the old mans house before anything happens and I'll tell everyone there." They walked into an alleyway and took off from there and headed to Master Roshi's, where Tien and the others were waiting.

"Okay Vegeta, what in the world is going on?" Bulma asked. "Do you know those girls?"

"Not those girls but I know their race. They are from a race called Dragyan."

"What's a Dragyan?" Gohan asked.

"When I was a boy, I remember my father talking to some scientist on a new weapon that could help the Saiyan race.

**Flashback**

"King Vegeta, I believe we might have a solution for keeping our warriors safe in the heat of battle," a Saiyan scientist said, standing before King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.

"Go on Jinco."

"We have discovered a small race of Dragons that have unlimited powers. They can change their form just by touching someone or something and once angered, they will transform into dragons, much like we transform under a full moon."

"And how can this help us? If memory serves me right, the Dragon race does not want anything to do with battles and are peaceful creatures. They want nothing to do with us."

"Well, we actually found a woman Dragon near a planet we were destroying and thought we ask for permission to fuse a Dragon and a Saiyan. Just to see the results."

Prince Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing. Disgracing their race by fusing with Dragons. He looked to his father in hopes he would say no, but to his dismay, his father nodded.

"You may go ahead with the experiment."

Nine months passed and the Dragon woman gave birth to the first hybrid. A Dragyan. Scientist took blood samples and did usual check-ups on the infant but they knew they wouldn't know nothing until the baby was older. So they watched the Dragyan grow up to having a light color green skin and scales covering his body. There was no tail but the temper the kid had was indeed a Saiyan. Once the Saiyans saw the boy in action, fighting against one of their own, they saw its transformation when one Saiyan killed his mother. The planet began to shake and where once was a boy now stood a six foot green dragon creature.

"As you can see by the destruction, the boy was angered," Jinco said, ducking a flying building.

"And how do you plan to stop this creature?" King Vegeta demanded.

Jinco smiled and held up a small remote and pushed the only button. At once the dragon stopped its rampage and fell to the ground, withering as it transformed back into a Dragyan boy. "We have implanted a device in the boy to insure he would not destroy the planet."

"Jinco, I believe we might be able to use these Dragyans after all. Captain!"

"Yes sir."

"Take your men and go to the planet where the Dragons live. Destroy the planet and kill the men, but keep the women and children alive and bring them back here. We will continue with this experiment until every Saiyan as a Dragyan as a slave."

"Father, you can't be serious!" Prince Vegeta said, grabbing his father's wrist. "You are dishonoring the Saiyan race by breeding these half-breeds."

"Vegeta, when you become King you may do as you want but as long as I am alive you will shut your mouth and do as I say. Besides, this one is your slave."

And so it began. The Saiyans located the Dragons home planet and did what the King told them to do. Grabbing the women and children, killing the men, and blowing up the planet. Then the experiments began and lasted for nearly two years when one of the scientists found out that the more they breed with their warriors, their strength went into the child. Soon Dragyans born with the power level of two sky rocketed to ten thousand and then the Dragyans, who were of age, were turning against their Saiyan masters, destroying buildings, killing nearly a hundred Saiyans in one day, and since they were easily angered, they transformed so much the device inside was weakening. Soon the experiments were going all wrong that King Vegeta had no choice but to send these half-breeds to a planet far from them and from other planets that they wouldn't be able to last a year on their own. He couldn't risk these half-breeds becoming stronger than them, so he rounded up all the Dragyans and forced them into a ship and sent it flying far into space that even they didn't know what planet they would land on.

**End flashback**

"Damn Vegeta, it seems almost everyone in the universe is after your guys and I'm beginning to see why," Yamcha said. "So, what do we do now?"

"We need to wait and see what they want. I didn't expect any Dragyans to survive and if these girls have, then there could be more. They may look weak but I witnessed what their real powers can do and it nearly destroyed planet Vegeta."

"So it's the waiting game then?" Krillin asked.

"Seems like it," Goku said. "We all just need to be on alert from now on until something comes up."


	4. The real side of a Dragyan

**A/N:** I want to say first that I can not write battles for the life of me so I'm gonna try my best but if anyone has any pointers please pass them on to me if you think my battles need a little help. Thank you. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year...Also, you can say this is gonna mix in with the Bojack tournament but he's not in this. Just needed a tournament for the story.

/italic/ telepathic

* * *

The next morning found Fira and Renkia walking around the woods, hunting for the mysterious power source they felt when they arrived. It didn't feel like anyone of the people they found in the city and in order to carry out their mission, they need to know everyone with power levels that could be of trouble to the mission. They felt the mysterious power source a few moments ago and were now trying to pin-point its whereabouts.

"Think it came from here?" Fira asked, pointing in the direction of the waterfalls.

"Couldn't hurt. I can still feel it but it's moving to fast for me to catch up." Renkia took the lead, wanting to find this power source and then be on their way. Who knows, maybe whoever it belongs to might be of some help. "You know, maybe once we defeat Kakkorot and Prince Vegeta, we should just stay here."

"I was thinking the same thing. These "boys" as some call them are kinda cute in a human way," Fira said. She stopped when she felt the power source but also because there was something else there too. The ki that felt like the Saiyans but different. "Feel that?"

"Yeah. Same from yesterday. This might be our chance." Renkia took off into the air, keeping her power level below so whoever it was couldn't detect her. While she was in the air, Fira took the ground running at full speed but was able to keep her power level down as well. From the air and ground they would trap these people. Renkia came to a stop just inch from where the woods stopped when she heard fighting and looked down to see Fira had stopped to listen as well.

"MESANKO!"

A powerful blast moved the trees as another blast blocked it from hitting its target. Renkia made sure to stay covered and looked between branches to see a green monster fighting what looked like a kid. Then it dawned on her. That was the same kid from yesterday.

"Not bad Gohan," the green monsters said, smiling has he powered down. "Seems you have been training."

"Yeah. Mom's not happy but dad is making sure I get some training in for the tournament. Are you going to enter too Piccolo?"

/So that monsters name is Piccolo, / Fira thought, watching as Gohan and Piccolo just floated in the air talking. Her super hearing made it possible for her to hear everything within miles of her and maybe more. She was about to join her sister when she heard another voice further away but still in ear shot of the two fighters.

"Gohan! Breakfast!" a male voice yelled.

Renkia watched as Gohan waved bye and took off over her and headed in the direction of the voice. _/Follow him, /_ came a telepathic message from Fira. She knew her sister thought the same thing she did but didn't want to leave her sister with this Piccolo but if her sister told her to go, she would listen. Taking off, she followed Gohan.

Piccolo watched as Gohan flew out of sight, wondering if it was best to follow his student. Dende had called for him yesterday and said he felt two unbalanced powers landing on Earth but was having trouble pointing them out. He said to be on alert for anything or anyone that doesn't belong there and the story Gohan gave him before their sparring match, conformed there were two girls but so far no moves had been made. He turned his back to head to the waterfall when he felt a power rise slightly and then lower. /Could that be what Gohan was talking about? It did feel unbalanced. / He turned around and landed on the ground, looking in the direction of the power. The woods.

"Alright, you wanted me to know you were there so come on out. You got my attention." He gasped when a young girl stepped out of the woods. She looked just like any human but the power she gave off didn't match up. "Who the hell are you?"

"My, what a way to welcome a girl," Fira said with a smile. "You may call me Fira."

"What do you want then?"

"I want answers and I was hoping you would be able to help me. You see, my sister and I were sent on a mission to destroy all the Saiyans but it seems that Frezza had beaten us to that, but then," she started walking in circles around Piccolo, "we got word that two Saiyans had survived and were on the planet Earth. Amazing how far they traveled and not destroy the planet."

"And what would these Saiyan names be?" Piccolo hoped she only thought of Raditz and Nappa as the two surviving Saiyans.

"Prince Vegeta and Kakkorot."

/Damn. Well, there went that hope out the window. /

"So would you be a nice green monster and help me out here?"

Piccolo looked at the girl like she grew two heads. She was being too nice and that was not what he was expecting from someone who came to kill two Saiyans. "Before I answer you, answer my question. What the hell are you?"

"Me? I guess our species is not known outside our galaxy. I must apologize for assuming. I am of a species called Dragyans, half-breeds of the Saiyan Race and Dragon Race."

"Saiyan?"

"Yeah. Those bastards decided to experiment on my people and come up with a new species that would serve the Saiyans as slaves. My sister and I were the last of the Dragyans to be breed when King Vegeta sent us away. So you can see why my sister and I are so bitter towards Saiyans since they ruined our lives."

"Well, that's between you and the Saiyans." Piccolo turned his back and walked away form Fira. Let her find Goku and Vegeta and realize these two Saiyans are stronger than they are. He only took two steps when her last question made him stop in his tracks.

"So, the kid you were fighting moments ago, is he a Saiyan too? Gohan is his name isn't it?" Fira smiled when Piccolo turned around to face her with a growl. /Got ya. /

"You leave him alone."

"You shouldn't be telling me. You should be telling my sister who is following him right now."

Piccolo's eyes widened and cursed him for not following Gohan and took off in hopes of catching up to him, but he then felt something coming towards him and moved to the side just as a ki ball flew pass him. He turned around and saw Fira right behind him but something was different now. Her once blue eyes were glowing red, her skin now had a green tint to it, and her blond hair was now a light shade of orange.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but I can not let you interfere with our mission. I can see that boy might be of some help to us so therefore you I must stop you," Fira said. Her voice had even changed from a sweet girl to a girl that was out for blood.

"Then I guess I'll just have to defeat you," said Piccolo, knowing this was the only way to help Gohan. He dropped to the ground and waited for Fira to join him. He knew this was going to be a long fight but it was going to be a fight he was going to win. He got into a fighting stance and waited for her to make the first move.

"It was nice talking to you Piccolo but I'm afraid this must be how the story goes."

Fira laughed and then ran at him at such speed he didn't know she moved until he felt a fist in his stomach that sent him flying into some trees. He got up from the trees to see her just standing there with her arms crossed. This was no ordinary girl and sadly Piccolo was now beginning to see it. Taking a deep breath he flew towards her, throwing punches and kicks but she was just to fast and dodging them all without even moving her arms that were still crossed in front of her. With his last punch he felt his fist connect with her cheek but his eyes widen in confusion when she only smiled while her head was twisted at a painful angle from the hit.

"Did you think that would hurt me?" Her eyes glowed bright red and she yelled as her power flew out of her, knocking Piccolo into the air. She didn't wait this time when she disappeared and reappeared to punch him back down to the ground. Once there, she just threw punches and kicks at him as he coughed up purple blood. With one last punch she jumped back to admire her handy work.

"It's ashamed it had to end this way," she whispered as she watched Piccolo struggled to sit up. "I used to be a peaceful girl until I found out what those Saiyans did to me and then that was all shot to hell. I wish you would've let us be and not interfere because I hate to show my Saiyan side. It's a curse you can say."

Piccolo just got to his feet when he saw something swing behind Fira. He gasped when he saw it was a tail. Almost like a Saiyan tail it was green but with a pointed round end.

"I now bid you farewell, Piccolo." She flew at him and with one final energy blast; she held it against Piccolo's stomach and watched as he was blown into the water.


	5. Just a little test

"I sure hope dad saved some food me but knowing mom she won't let him near the table until I get home," Gohan said to himself as he flew towards his house. Sparring with Piccolo was fun and it reminded him of the day when he first met the Namek and all the chaos that went with it. With the tournament coming up he is now able to train more with his dad and Piccolo, despite his mother's warning of him staying away from the "green monster that tried to kill his father and kidnapped him seven years ago." Gohan just made it to the end of the woods and could see smoke coming from the house and could already taste the bacon and eggs. Powering down a little he dropped to the grass and took two steps when he felt a power level rise up from behind him and then power back down to almost nothing. Turning around, he saw the girl from yesterday staring at him with a smile.

"Good morning Gohan," Renkia said, "beautiful day isn't it?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. Where are my manners? You may call me Renkia." She gave a small bow and then laughed. "You know, summer days like this I love to just cut back and relax, if you know what I mean."

Gohan just stared at her, not really knowing what to think. Here this girl, the one Vegeta said was so powerful and dangerous, was standing and talking to him like they were old friends catching up on good times. He just hoped his father caught her power level so until that happened he was going to take Vegeta's advice and make no sudden moves. "Yeah, I guess I can see how that would be relaxing."

Renkia just smiled at his innocence. "Go ahead and ask the usual questions you guys normally ask when meeting people from a different world. Please, I won't mind."

"Okay, but remember you gave me permission. What are you?"

"I'm a half-breed, no doubt just like I you. I am what you would call a Dragyan."

"A Dragyan. I've heard of you before but how did you know I was a half-breed too?" That was weird since none of their enemies could really tell he was half Saiyan and half human until someone told them.

"My sister and I have very sharp senses and can sense things miles away. Such as a house in East City are having omelets with bacon, ham, sausage, and cheese. But we mostly can tell what kind of species we are dealing with just by sensing their power levels."

"Wow. That's cool but I know you're not here to tell me what people are having for breakfast."

Renkia just laughed and shook her head. "You really are a bright boy. Alright, I guess it's no use to beating around the bush. My sister and I are on a mission to kill the remaining Saiyans and we got word that Prince Vegeta and Kakorrot have been living on this planet. It's out job to track them down and kill them."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen." Gohan then powered up a little but made sure not to power up a lot.

"And why is that? I was hoping since you were experimented on as well you would join us."

"First, I wasn't experimented on and secondly because you're here to kill my dad and I'm not going to let you do that." With that said he took off towards Renkia and disappeared before reaching her and reappeared behind her, kicking her in the back and sending her into a tree.

Renkia was shocked to say the least. The only person able to move that quick and catch her off guard was her sister. Maybe they should've switched places but no time to worry about that since Gohan was now flying towards her again. She jumped to the side and landed on her feet as Gohan quickly turned in her direction and started throwing punches and kicks, too which she blocked. "You know kid; you gave such amazing power for a child like you. Are you sure you don't want to join me and my sister?"

"Not interested."

Renkia shrugged and grabbed one of Gohan's fists while placing her other hand on his forehead. She felt him suddenly fall to his knees and eyes widening when realization hit him that she was now digging into his mind. Feeling him struggling to move his free hand she dug deeper and smiled. "I would advice you not to struggle so much, Gohan. While I'm seeing into your mind I can paralyze you until I let you go and from what I'm seeing this is gonna take awhile." She watched as Gohan got kidnapped by a Saiyan named Raditz, fought Prince Vegeta and another Saiyan named Nappa, went to Planet Namek, fought Androids, and Cell. She saw his friends, family, and the hidden power he had. All this and more. She was so caught up that she didn't feeling a power level coming her way until she was kicked in the side and released Gohan.

"You leave my son alone," a voice said, dripping with venom. She looked up and saw a spiky hair guy standing in front of Gohan, who was starting to come to his senses. Just by that kick she knew this was one of the Saiyans she was looking for. She stood up and watched as the Saiyan knelt down and gripped Gohan under the arm and helped him up. She suddenly felt a connection between them and remembered Gohan's memories about him and his father. So he wasn't an experiment like her.

"I'm guessing you don't go by the name Kakorrot anymore but Goku."

"Yeah. What did you do to my son?" Goku was sitting and waiting at the table for Gohan to get home when he felt the unbalanced power level and his son powering up as well before taking off. When he got here all he saw was Gohan kneeling on the ground, not able to move, and this girl standing over him with her hand on his head.

"I swear it was harmless. I was just seeing into his mind so I can get the information I need for the mission."

"Well, I'm sure you got it so now leave unless you want to kill me right here and now." Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan and wasn't surprised when he felt Gohan's power go up as well and he waited for Renkia to make the first move. He watched as she smiled and suddenly changed right in front of him. Her purple eyes going red and her skin going a tinted green with orange hair. She flew right at him and started launching into a series of punches and kicks. He was able to block and dodge her attacks but just barely and then she abandoned him and attacked Gohan. After a few seconds of that she flipped back and stared at them in silence.

"She's good dad," Gohan said, a little uneasy that Renkia hasn't spoken a word since transforming. He watched as her eyes suddenly changed from red to a bright yellow and before he knew it she was shooting ki blasts from her eyes. Every time she blinked, blasts would fire at them. Yes, she wasn't going to be easy to beat. He moved to the left while his dad moved to the right but it seemed Renkia could control the blast and wherever they went, the blast was there.

"Man she's really good," Goku said, jumping up as a blast landed next to his feet. Then at that moment he suddenly realized what was happening. She wasn't really shooting at them but near them to see what they would do and before when she was attacking them, she wasn't trying to hit them but see how well they blocked and dodged. She was testing them. "Power down Gohan."

Gohan looked at his dad in confusion but did as his dad said and powered down. He looked at Renkia and saw she too was powering down and soon she looked like a human again and not a monster. "What's going on?"

"You were testing us," Goku said with a smile, ignoring his son at the moment.

Renkia smiled and was about to bow when she was suddenly hit on the head from behind by something metal.

"What do you think you're doing to my boys?!" a voice screamed. Renkia turned around to see a woman with black hair bring a weird metal thing down on her head again but moved before it made contact. "All I want is a nice family breakfast with no fighting and what do I see? My husband and son fighting a girl whom was not invited here in the first place." "Um, who are you?" For some reason, Renkia started feeling a little uneasy around this woman.

"That is none of your concern so I suggest you leave before something bad happens to you," Chichi threatened, holding up the frying pan. She swung it down and kept swing it at the girl that was fighting her husband and son a moment ago.

Renkia dodged quickly and suddenly hid behind Goku to get away from this crazy woman. "Who is this crazy woman and how do you know her?"

"Uh, Chichi, you're..." Goku was stopped when Chichi hit him in the head with the frying pan instead.

"Stay out of this Goku. This is your entire fault for bring our son into a world of fighting. If it wasn't for the tournament then..."

Renkia never stayed to listen to the crazy woman's rambling but left before she turned her attention back to her. As she flew to find her sister she suddenly had respect for Goku, not for standing up to her, but for being able to be with that crazy, metal swing woman.


	6. The new idea

Bulma walked through the house, picking up shirts and pants as she went and just cussed at whoever was listening at the moment. /Ever since those girls arrived Vegeta's done nothing but train, sleep, eat, and train. He's becoming a total slob and what's worst is that Trunks is taking after him. / She passed the bedroom where Future Trunks was staying and saw it was clean and no cloths on the floor. /At least he didn't pick up one thing from his father. / She dumped the cloths in a hamper and walked outside where she saw Vegeta training by himself and Trunks sitting in a chair on the patio playing with baby Trunks.

"So that's where the little bugger went too," she said, sitting down with a huff.

"Yeah. I thought I would take him off your hands for awhile," Trunks said, picking up a bottle and giving it to baby Trunks. "A little weird feeding myself but I saw you had to much work around the house."

"Well thank you Trunks. At least SOMEONE is HELPING ME!" she said, louder for Vegeta to hear. All she got was a growl in response. "So why aren't you training?"

"Dad's going a little further in his training that I can't keep up. He's content he can go Super Saiyan 2 before Goku."

Bulma just shook her head and leaned the chair back until she was looking upside down when she noticed someone standing on the fence to the yard and shot up to see that was trespassing but when she turned around no one was there.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah but I thought I saw a girl standing on the fence."

Trunks handed baby Trunks to his mom and got up to take a look. Just because he didn't see anyone or sensed anyone didn't someone wasn't there. Getting to the fence he looked all around but saw no one and didn't feeling anything unusual so he turned and walked back to the house. They got a call a few hours ago from Goku saying one of the girls visited them that morning so now everyone was on high alert. Instead of sitting back in the chair, he sat on the steps of the patio and just continued to watch his dad train until he was done while his mom put baby Trunks down for a nap and finished cleaning the house. The first few minutes went in the slow-motion. Vegeta got done training and went inside to take a shower, leaving him outside by himself, and the laughter of kids down a few houses reached his ears.

"You better be training more," a voice said from behind. He shot up and got in a fighting stance when he noticed it was only Vegeta. "At least you're on your guard."

Trunks just gave him a small smirk and sat back down. This was his training. Sit, relax, and take in everything around you. Sadly, that calm and relaxing moment was ruined by a loud screeching voice from inside the house.

"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE AND CLEAN UP THIS BATHROOM!"

"Woman..."

"Don't you woman me!" Bulma yelled, this time walking outside. "I didn't spend hours cleaning the house up for you to make a bigger mess!"

"The Prince of Saiyans doesn't..."

"I DON'T CARE! You're still going to get into that bathroom and clean up your mess!" She tapped her foot and glared at Vegeta until he finally gave up and walked passed her, mumbling about how she must have taken lesions from Chichi. She smiled at Trunks and walked back in, unknown to them she hadn't taken lesions from Chichi but now she was considering it.

"Wow. I didn't know mom and dad really cared for each other," Trunks said in amusement.

"And I didn't know the Prince of Saiyans could be controlled by a woman," a voice said. Trunks turned around and saw a young girl standing in the yard with a drink in one hand while taking a bite of a hotdog with the other. "Wow. I didn't know Earth food tasted so good. No wonder this planet is still standing." She held out the hotdog to him and smiled. "Want a bite? I promise I don't have cooties."

Trunks just stared at her, dumbfounded. So this is what Gohan meant when he said Renkia acted like a normal person. He just watched her finish the food and drink before dropping the empty cup and wrapper on the grass. "Which one are you?"

"What? Oh, you mean who am I. My name is Fira. My sister will be joining us soon though." She saw Trunks mouth open and stopped him before he could say anything. "Before you ask, I'm here to kill Prince Vegeta and Kakorrot, who goes by Goku now."

"You're a mind reader?"

"Me? Nope. Rankia is though. I'm a little devil to catch but I hope you'll find that out at the tournament." She looked up and smiled when Renkia landed next to her, also with food. "Trunks, please meet my sister, Renkia."

"Hiya."

"You two are weird, you know that?" Trunks wondered why he felt so calm around them but kept everything Goku said in the back of his mind. Don't try to attack them, stop them, or turn Super Saiyan.

"We're weird? You're the one from the future and have purple hair," Renkia said, taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"How did you?"

"I read Gohan's mind. I saw the whole thing. Sad really that a four year old was forced into fighting at such a young age," Renkia said, dropping her trash on the grass as well. "Okay, down to business. Where's Prince Vegeta?"

"Why do you want to know? Just to let you know I'm with Gohan. I'm not going to let you kill my father."

"No, no. We came up with a new idea," Fira said, "but we want to make sure we have the right Prince Vegeta because the Prince Vegeta I know never takes orders from those lower than him."

"I do not take orders from those lower than me," Vegeta said from behind Trunks.

/Oh boy. Please dad, don't do anything that will trigger them into transforming. /

Fira and Renkia smiled when they saw Vegeta walking up behind Trunks. They've never seen him before, but they've heard stories and remember every detail the elders gave them about Prince Vegeta. They didn't move from their spot but tensed up a little and got ready for anything that came at them.

"So you two finally decided to make your presence known. It's about time."

"We wanted to make sure it was really you just like you wanted to make sure it was really us," Renkia said. "You seem a little surprised to see us."

"I am. No has heard from you in hundreds of years we thought you all had withered away and died."

"No, but we came close," Fira said with fire in her eyes. "There are very few left of us but we were the youngest and healthiest to carry out this mission. How did you survive Frezza? Both from Planet Vegeta and Namek?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really," Renkia said. "Now, like I said, lets get back to business because we got an amusement park to go to. We hear there is a little tournament happening soon. An Intergalactic Tournament with the strongest fighters."

"You heard right."

"So here's our idea," Fira said. "Instead of sneaking around and killing you, why not kill you right in person and have some fun too. We will be participating in the tournament as well, but we won't be who we are, and you get to figure out who we are before we kill you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Fira clapped her hands like a little girl and jumped up and down.

"Why not kill me here and now?" Vegeta said with a smirk. He powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Fira but was stopped by a knee in the gut by Renkia. He tried to catch his breath but couldn't when he saw Renkia had transformed into her true self and fell to the ground.

"Father!" Trunks ran to help his dad but were stopped by Fira, who was only half way changed with red eyes and tinted green skin.

"We don't want to fight you, half-breed. We decided to spare you and Gohan but get in our way and we can't promise your safety anymore. You will all enter the tournament and hope that we get to fight and end this once and for all." With that Fira and Renkia took off into the sky just as Piccolo landed.

"Looks like they visited you too," he said, watching as Vegeta stood up. "Come on. Goku wants us all at that old mans house." Without another word he flew off with Vegeta and Trunks right behind him. Just as they flew off, Bulma walked outside in a better mood but when she saw the trash on her lawn she lost it and went inside to call Chichi.

* * *

"So they're really they strong?" Krillin asked, sitting on the couch at Master Rochi's. Everyone was there and they just got done listening to Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks information on the two Dragyan sisters. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, lets look at the basics," Yamcha said, standing up. "One, they're sweet and innocent one minute and killers the next. Two, it seems their transformation is only triggered when someone attacks them. Three, they have major split personality problems. So there's only one thing to do in a situation like this."

"That is?" Gohan asked.

"Send in Tien."

"WHAT?!" Tien stood up and glared at Yamcha. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it man, you're the only one here that knows how to deal with a girl that has a split personality problem. Living with Lunch should give you plenty of experience."

"What we should do is enter the tournament like they want us too," Trunks said, hoping to get everyone back on track. "The only problem is they said they won't be who they really are?"

"Now what does that mean?" Krillin asked.

"They can change their appearance by stealing others appearance," Gohan said. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "When Renkia was looking into my head, I was able to look into hers and I saw her and Fira changing to human just by laying a hand on someone's shoulder and they took their appearance."

"That's great," Krillin said. "How will we know it's them?"

"Their ki," Tien said. "Its unbalance and I doubt they know it. We should focus on that instead of appearance."

"Well, I'm game," Yamcha said. "Krillin?"

"What the hell. I lived a good life."

"Then it's settled," Goku said. "We're all going to train, enter the tournament, and put an end to this little game of theirs once and for all."


	7. The Intergalactic Tournament begins

**A/N:** One of my reviewers had brought to my attention about Fira and Renkia. They are not like the ones in Bojack and I never actually put two and two together until it was brought up (really good catch there. Thumbs up) So sorry for the confusion but Bojack isn't here.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to the first annual Intergalactic Tournament with the strongest fighters from all over the universe." It's been two weeks since the Dragyan sisters finally met Goku and Vegeta face to face. Two weeks since both sides have been watching each other fight and study them as they got ready for the tournament. While the other fighters entered to fight the saver of the Earth, Mr. Satan, eight fighters entered to fight to defeat the Dragyan sisters.

"Man, look at all these people," Bulma said, holding baby Trunks on her lap, as she scanned the crowd. Her and Chichi were sitting in their seats for the first round and was keep an eye out for Chauzo, who said he was sitting this tournament out and would be joining them on the audience. She finally spotted Chauzo and waved him over to them.

"Wow. You guys got really good seats," he said, getting to the first row of the second landing. He handed Chichi her drink and Bulma's as well.

"Thank you Chauzo," Chichi said. "How come you're not fighting?"

"Oh. I'm not strong enough to fight in this tournament. I hear they're talking about another one next year so I'll enter in that one when I get stronger." Really, he didn't enter was because someone had to stay with the girls to make sure Fira and Renkia didn't attack them. Bulma knew of the girls but both her and Chichi didn't know what was really going to happen at the tournament and it was best that they didn't. He looked up at the screen and saw Mr. Satan's victory stance he did when he announced he beat Cell. Everyone cheered and clapped while he, Bulma, and Chichi just sat there. Baby Trunks just stuck his tongue out and continued to play with the butterflies.

"Can you believe that man taking credit for something Gohan did," Bulma said. She was outraged when she found out they were going to let Mr. Satan take credit. Gohan nearly died saving them.

"Don't worry about it Bulma," Chichi said, taking a drink of her water. "It's better this way. Gohan wouldn't be able to study if they knew the real truth."

Chauzo just shook his head and kept an eye out but he had a feeling the Dragyan sisters were not going after Bulma and Chichi but better safe than sorry. He just hoped the others could win this fight.

* * *

"Man, look at all these people," Krillin said, watching as these strange alien fighters walked passed them. "You would think finding those two would be easy with their ki but it's becoming impossible."

"Don't let them fool you," Vegeta said. "Just because they don't know about their ki, they know how to hide it well. They are of Saiyan race you know."

"And from what I hear they're not too happy about it," Yamcha whispered, getting a chuckle out of everyone, even Goku.

"Just make sure you remember where to go for the first round," Vegeta said, not liking being talked about behind his back. "And make sure you actually win too."

"Relax Vegeta," Goku said. "Eight different battle landings, eight of us. We all advance to the next round." Goku then stopped walking and looked around when he realized they were missing one person. "Where's Piccolo?"

"He said he would meet us out on the landings," Gohan said.

Satisfied they continued walking, making sure to focus on everyone they passed for anything different in their ki. They had no idea where to begin looking and wondered if they would be one of the fighters in the first round. They stepped out into the sun where the other fighters were waiting to get on a battle landing.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. The first round is about to start. You see in front of you eight battle landings where fighters will be fighting in a free-for-all battle royal (sp?). The last fighter standing on eight landings will advance to the next level. Fighters are you ready?"

A loud horn sounded and fighters ran in all different directions. The first battle had begun.

"Wow. Look at them all," Chichi said, watching as hundreds of fighters entered the arena. She kept her eye out for Goku and Gohan and found them easily since they were wearing the same orange outfit. She watched as fighters took different landings and saw Goku take one and Gohan took the one next to him. She watched as Tien took another landing, Yamcha above him, Trunks beneath him, Krillin just above Gohan, while Vegeta took one off to the side and Piccolo was already on a landing. They were all on eight different landings and she finally understood what they were doing.

"Well would you look at that," Bulma said with a laugh, also seeing what was going on.

Chichi smiled and looked down at Chauzo. "You didn't enter because you weren't strong enough."

"What?" Chauzo looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't enter because you didn't want to fight against Tien in the second round. You're stronger than him but not telling us."

Chauzo couldn't help but smile at that comment. Sure Chichi yelled all the time, always trying to get her son to study hard, and hits her husband over the head with a frying pan but she wasn't that bad. At least right now she wasn't. He turned his attention to the battles and that's when he two unbalanced ki's coming from below by the arena. Trying not to get scared he excused himself, saying he spotted Master Roshi and Oolong and was going to catch up to them before walking away. He was still able to keep an eye on Bulma and Chichi's ki while headed in the direction of the unbalanced ki's. So they weren't fighting in the first round. Probably watching but he wanted to make sure they weren't going to make any moves. He spotted two girls sitting in the front row with hotdogs, burgers, chips, fries, corndogs, pop, and ice cream all over their laps and ground.

/These girls are really different. It's like their regular human's enjoying the show but show any sign of attack and they will change in 0.2 seconds. I wonder.../ Seeing as they were so involved in the fight he made his way up to the girls, actually passing Master Roshi and Oolong on the way. Making his way to his seat and sat down and watched the rest of the fight.

"Where are Master Roshi and Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"Girl watching," was all he said with a laugh, which was the truth.

"Perverts," Chichi mumbled and then mumbled about how they are setting a bad example for Gohan and baby Trunks when he gets older.

Chauzo just laughed and watched as Tien knocked off all the fighters on his landing. "Alright Tien!" Then he saw Gohan finish off his as did Trunks.

"That's our boys!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta was the next to win, then Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and finally Goku.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I give you the winners of the first round: Tien, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Goku. They will advance to the next round but first an hour break before starting up again."

"Let's go down," Chichi said getting up. Bulma and Chauzo followed but as they made their way down to congratulate their friends and family.


	8. Second round: Vegeta vs Piccolo

/_italics_/ announcer

* * *

"Man, can you believe we all made it to the second round?" Yamcha asked, leaning back in his chair. The group was sitting in the food court and waiting for Bulma, Chauzo, and Chichi to join them before the second round.

"Yeah, those fighters were nothing compared to me. I was kind of hoping it would've lasted longer," Krillin said, taking a drink of his water.

"Just remember that we all now have to fight one another in the second round," Piccolo said, standing behind Gohan's chair.

Krillin's face fell when he suddenly remembered he was sitting with two full blood Saiyans and two half Saiyans, all whom can turn Super Saiyans, and Piccolo. Well, it was a good victory while it lasted. He took another drink and looked up when he saw Chauzo running towards them and hugged Tien around the legs but he didn't see Bulma or Chichi with him. "Hey Chauzo, where's Bulma and Chic..."

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! SOMEONE HELP ME FROM THIS MAD WOMAN!" a voice yelled over the entire food court.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU GUYS!" came another voice.

The Z-fighters all stood up to see what was going on and saw Master Roshi with Oolong not far behind running in fear and soon they found out why. Right behind the two was Chichi, waving her frying pan in the air.

"YOU PERVETED OLD MAN! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO OOLONG!" came Bulma, who was right behind Chichi with baby Trunks.

The Z-fighters just watched as their master and friend ran passed them with the two girls right behind and looked at Chauzo for an answer.

"Master Roshi and Oolong thought Bulma and Chichi were someone else and touched their butts," he said with a laugh. He stopped laughing and floats up to Tien's height and looked around the food court.

"What is it?" Tien asked, wondering what made his friend suddenly on guard.

"I feel them but their ki is completely different," he said, looking back and fourth. He suddenly heard a squeal and looked towards the ice cream parlor and saw the two Dragyan sisters jumping up and down as the man behind the counter handed them an ice cream cone with a scoop of every since flavor, chocolate, whipped cream, nuts, and a cherry. "There they are."

The group suddenly looked in the direction and watched as the girls just smiled at the ice cream and finished it off in five seconds.

"Man, I thought Goku was the only one who can eat like that," Krillin said. He then knew what Chauzo was talking about their ki being different. It was actually controlled. "Well what do you know, they actually controlled their ki."

"Yeah but you can still feel another energy deep in there," Gohan said. "I wonder why they suddenly controlled it."

"They're calm and enjoying their day," Trunks said with a smile. He saw the group look at him weird and knew he had to explain. "Well, when Fira visited me she was eating a hotdog and talking like a regular person and saying she sees why the planet was still in one piece. Renkia arrived with food as well and said they needed to go to the amusement park."

"You're point?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I felt their ki unbalanced but it was a controlled unbalanced but when they saw you and you decided to attack them, I felt their ki go out of control."

"When Renkia was with me she was fine too but when dad showed up it went out of control," Gohan said.

"Same when Fira was talking to me. When you mentioned Goku or Vegeta's name they turned dark and when you try to get in their way they lose control," Piccolo said, understanding what Trunks was talking about.

"So you're saying is that these girls are more or less the good guys when they want to be?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. The way they talk and act I would say they don't want to be mean or kill anyone but have fun," Trunks said, remembering when Piccolo said Fira didn't like to show her Saiyan said.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Yamcha asked. "Be buddy buddy with them and hope they just forget about killing Goku and Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded when the announcer came over the intercom.

_"Is this thing on? Ladies and gentleman, if you please return to your seats we will soon begin the second round of the tournament and the fighters that won the first round, please return the arena."_

The grouped looked at one another and headed off towards the arena. _"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the second round of the tournament. This round we will take the eight winner fighters and pair them up until we have four fighters left. So let s see who fights who this round."_

The Z-fighters looked up at the screen to see who they would be fighting. Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha looked at one another when they were paired to fight their Saiyan friends.

"Well, isn't this convenient," Krillin said. He looked off to the end of the arena and saw the Dragyan sisters waving at them with smiles on their faces. "Yeah, they're acting like normal kids now. Fixing the fight and smiling about it."

_"Our first battle will be Vegeta and Piccolo."_

Vegeta stood in the middle of the arena and smiled when Piccolo walked up to him. "Ready to get beaten?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"You might have to defeat me in this round but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easier for you," Piccolo said, returning a smirk. He powered up the moment the horn sounded for the round to start and flew towards Vegeta at full force.

Vegeta blocked him but the block still sent him back a little. He smirked once more and started throwing ki blasts until all that was left was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was no where to be seen. Vegeta looked around but didn't see the green Namik but he sensed an attack from above him and looked up to see Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon racing towards him. "Is that all you got?" Vegeta disappeared before the attack could hit him and reappeared behind Piccolo, double punching him in the back of the head.

The punch sent Piccolo flying towards the water but instead of landing in the water, Piccolo just skimmed it and flew right back up to meet Vegeta with attacks of punches and kicks.

All awhile the fight was going on, Mr. Satan just gawked at the screen when he realized that these eight fighters were the ones at the Cell Games one month ago and assumed they were here to take back the title of champion for defeating Cell. He looked around and realized he wouldn't be able to sneak out of there without people watching him so he decided the moment the second round was over he would make is great escape. He turned back to the screen and gasped when the small man with suddenly had yellow hair instead of black and punched the green guy right into the water.

_"And the winner is Vegeta."_

Piccolo climbed out of the water and stared at Vegeta in understanding before taking off and away from the arena.


	9. 2nd round: GokuKrillin YamchaGohan

_/italic_/ announser

* * *

_"Now let s begin with our next fighters, Goku vs. Krillin."_

Krillin held his head high as he got into the ring and stood before his best friend. Sure Goku got stronger, taller, and could go Super Saiyan at any point in any time, but that didn't mean he was going down easily and he knew Goku wouldn't want him to hold back just so he could make it to the next round, which they all agreed was when Fira and Renkia were going to make their move.

"You ready Krillin?" Goku asked, stretching his legs and arms with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'll show you what I'm made of." The horn sounded and he powered up before flying towards Goku with all his might. His fist made contact but had no effect on Goku what so ever so he tried to sweep his legs out from under him but Goku was faster and kicked him in the side, sending him near the edge of the ring to where he was looking down at the water. Man that was close. He looked up at a smiling Goku before getting into a stance and smiled.

"Distructio Disk!"

Goku smiled when he saw the twirling blade of Krillins Distructo Disk and watched as it flew from his hand towards him. The moment the blade like disk came inches from his face he disappeared and reappeared in the air above his friend.

"Kamehameha!"

Krillin looked up at the blast heading towards him and knew he wouldn't be able to move in time so he brought his arms up to protect his head and body. He felt the heat of the blast hit him and when the smoke cleared he removed his arms to reveal no scratches. He flew up to meet Goku and started throwing punches in every direction.

"Come on Krillin, you can get a hit in!" Yamcha yelled from the sidelines.

"Then you come up here and fight him!" Krillin yelled down before sending a powerful punch to Goku's stomach, which made him double over. Taking the opportunity he then elbowed him in the back, sending Goku straight down to the ground in the middle of the ring with a cloud of dust and dirt.

_"Looks like Goku might be down for the count. We could have a winner."_

Krillin just stared at the spot where he sent his friend but when the dust cleared Goku was nowhere to be seen. He could hear talking about the crowed, all wondering where the other fighter went too. Now where did he go? He couldn't be beaten down by just a punch. "Not bad Krillin," came a voice behind him. He turned around to see Goku with yellow hair and green eyes. He decided not to let his friend get a chance to attack and continued to assault him with punches and kicks.

"Sorry about this Krillin," Goku said with a smile and when he blocked Krillin's punches with one hand he delivered his own punch to Krillin's chest and then kicked him down into the water.

_"The winner is Goku! Let's move on with our next fighters, Yamcha and Gohan"_

Yamcha walked to the middle of the ring and got in a fighting stance and smiled as Gohan did the same. "Hey Gohan, try not to knock any of my teeth out okay? It's kind of hard to get a date." The horn sounded and Yamcha wasn't going to give Gohan a chance to get in a move. He figured that if he kept up the attack he could have a chance at least of getting in the some hits before Gohan decided to knock him out with just one hit.

_"And it looks like Yamcha is not going to go easy on this kid."_

"Wow. Gohan is pretty fast and strong for a kid his age," Fira said from her seat. She knew Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta would win but she really had no idea Gohan was this strong and fast for a half Saiyan. "You said he beat Cell too, right?"

"Yeah. If my calculations are correct, then Gohan is stronger than Kakkarot so that could mean Trunks is stronger than Prince Vegeta," came Renkia's respond.

"Should we change our minds and attack them first before the full blooded Saiyans?"

"We wait and see what happens."

The fight has now switched and it was Gohan throwing series of punches and kicks while Yamcha blocked and so far they were matching each other before Yamcha grabbed one of Gohan's fists and kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back. He jumped back a little to give Gohan time to get up before charging again.

"These fighters, they fight differently than the other fighters we've seen or known," Renkia said, sitting up a little when Yamcha gave Gohan a few seconds to get up.

"I've noticed that too. They fight with respect for each other, though they fight to show that they are strong. This mission just might become complicated sister dear."

"For the better or worst I only hope we can decide what do to before our time runs out."

Yamcha's body slid across the ring and stopped inches from the side. He stood up and got back in his fighting stance. "Hey Gohan, think that's enough warm ups?"

"Did Yamcha just say warm ups?" Krillin asked from the sidelines. "Those were warm ups?"

"Yeah, I'm ready now." Gohan then powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Yamcha at full speed but as he came close they both disappeared and reappeared above the crowd. It seemed like Yamcha had the upper hand but then Gohan caught his knee and did a round house kick to his side, sending him to the water but Yamcha stopped himself and just skimmed the water. He stopped and looked up Gohan with a smile. "Kamahemaha!"

Gohan stopped the blast that came towards him and pushed it back to Yamcha, who got out of the way but didn't see Gohan appear behind him and got punched in the side but disappeared once more. Gohan did the same all the Z fighters could see where flashes of light as the fighters attacked one another without being seen and reappeared above the crowd. Gohan smiled and cupped his hands together to finish off the fight.

"Kamehameha!"

Yamcha was not expecting the attack so soon and was hit in the chest, sending him down towards the crowd and crashed right next to where Chichi, Bulma, and Chauzo were sitting.

_"And the winner is Gohan!"_

"Good try Yamcha," Chaozu said, patting Yamcha on the shoulder."

"Yes and you better not have hurt my baby," Chichi added in with a death glare.

Yamcha only moaned and his head fell back in defeat. For some reason, Chichi just didn't like him and he had no idea why.


	10. The third round starts

/_italics_/ announcer

* * *

_"Okay ladies and gentlemen. These are our last fighters Tien vs. Trunks!"_

The crowd cheered as this was the last of the fighters for this round and that meant one more round before they get to see Mr. Satan fight. Tien stood near the edge of the ring as Trunks stood opposite of him and smiled as the horn sounded. He knew what Yamcha was doing when he just attacked Gohan without giving the half Saiyan time to react so it will work for him too on Trunks. He flew towards Trunks and showered him with punches and kicks that could be heard by those near the ring.

_"And it seems Tien is following in Yamcha's steps of not giving Trunks time to get ready. I just hope he doesn't end up like Yamcha and knocked out of the ring."_

"My these humans are so encouraging towards one another," Renkia said with an amused smile.

Trunks just smiled as he blocked all of Tien's attacks, knowing full well his friend was going to be doing just this so he was more prepared than Gohan was but of course they all promised no holding back just because there are two assassins waiting for their chance to kill Goku and Vegeta, so when Tien threw a punch, he caught it and then caught the other fist flying towards his face. They were both now in an embrace to see who can hold out longer. Trunks then suddenly lifted his knee and hit Tien right under the chin, making the three eye warrior stumble back a little.

_"And Tien took one to the chin."_

"Does that announcer have to tell us every move these fighters make?" Fira asked, crossing her arms.

"You're just mad because I ate the last of the corndogs," Renkia said, watching as Tien and Trunks suddenly jumped from one ring to another until they were now flying in the air and continuing the fight there.

"Can you believe these people," the reporter said, standing next to Mr. Satan. "Every single one of those fighters is cheating by using wires. How are they supposed to fight Mr. Satan in a fair fight?"

"We'll disqualify them so that makes the winner and he doesn't have to bother fighting these fakers," the man that book the tournament replied. He turned to Mr. Satan and wondered if he wouldn't mind that. "Mr. Satan, will that be alright with you? It's not fair that such an honest man such as you should fight these cheaters."

"Well...I guess...we, that is..."

"What Mr. Satan is saying is he'd rather fight them so he can show everyone that these fighters are nothing but cheaters," his manager said. "Mr. Satan will fight the winner of the third round as planed and there he will bring an end to all these false fights."

Trunks and Tien were now flying all over blocking and attacking each other until Trunks had enough and when Tien powered up he powered up to Super Saiyan. Tien flew above Trunks and put his hands together in a triangle.

"Tri-Beam!"

The blast flew towards Trunks but Trunks was faster and disappeared before it hit and appeared behind Tien, kicking him down into the water.

_"And Trunks is the winner! So our final four are Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. We will take another hour break before starting our third round."_

"It's time sister dear. Now or never." Fira stood up and walked as the crowd around them got up as well.

"So you guys think this is going to be it?" Krillin asked as he sat in the food court with his friends. They had maybe thirty more minutes before the third round started and they had to wait until they got to another arena made special for this round.

"I would say this is when they'll make their move," Goku said. "They've been watching us fight for the last two rounds and their ki has been calm. I'm sure they can't wait much longer."

"But how will you know if you actually fight them? What if Gohan and Trunks fight them?" Yamcha asked, trying to keep it down so Chichi and Bulma didn't hear him. He might be a good fighter but when it came to those two women, especially Chichi, they could beat him down in a heart beat.

"We'll just have to see what happens but I'm sure they will find a way to fix this so we fight them instead," Goku said with a smile. He wasn't a bit nervous about fighting them but more excited than anything. It's not every day you get to fight another breed of Saiyans and he was eager to fight one of them. He looked up when the announcer told them they were near the new arena and to get ready.

"Well, now we find out. We'll keep an eye here incase they try anything else," Tien said. He watched his friends walk towards a door where they were instructed to go before the break and the rest of them walked towards the new arena where they would be able to keep watch over everyone. He stood near one part of the arena, Yamcha stood across from him on the other side of the arena, Krillin was between them, and Piccolo was across from Krillin so they covered all four corners of the arena. In the middle of the arena was a pyramid type construction with four long tubes going down in four different directions. The four fighters were standing over the tubes and waiting for the rules of this round.

_"Alright fighters, new island, new rules. The hatches that you are standing over will drop beneath and you will follow the tubes you have been assigned to a special fighting area somewhere on this island. Once you arrive, you will fight one of the alien fighters we have selected. Once you have beaten your opponent you must take the designated tube back here and reach the top before the other fighters. The winner then goes on and fights our champion, Mr. Satan."_

A horn sounded and the four fighters suddenly felt themselves being dropped down the long tubes and something was pulling them down the tubes and to their designated. _"And so we can still see a terrific fight, we have set up four cameras on the island where the fighters will be so we can see what is going on."_ Above the crowd, four screens came down and turned one but something was wrong. One of the cameras wasn't working. _"Looks like we might have some technical difficulties with one of the cameras but we are working on it now."_

Piccolo just stared at the screen and frowned. He didn't like this one bit. First he could feel the Dragyan sisters on the island but not in or around the arena, two Goku and them where assigned a tube, and third a camera wasn't working. This only meant one thing and he knew the outcome wasn't going to end well. He watched as he saw Goku and Vegeta on two separate screens, not near one another and facing two of the aliens the TV has been showing. On the third screen he saw Gohan and Trunks together and they were facing two aliens but those weren't the aliens they've been told had entered. Those were different and familiar looking aliens.

"Damnit," Krillin's voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien behind him looking at the screen across from him. The one that shows Gohan and Trunks. "So those girls fixed this as well. I thought they were after Goku and Vegeta? Not that I want them too."

"Don't you get it," Piccolo said his attention back to the screen. "Do you really think that Gohan and Trunks will just sit and let those girls try to kill their fathers?"

"I get it," Yamcha said. "To make sure Gohan and Trunks don't interfere, they're taking them out first. Great. What are we suppose to do now?"

"Nothing. We have to wait and see what happens but if things get out of control, then we interfere," was Piccolo's only response.


End file.
